A Christmas Wish
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: This is my first Christmas story. Kagome tells Inuyasha about the passing of her father on Christmas Eve. Inuyasha must now show her his true feelings.


**A Christmas Wish**

This is my first Christmas story. Kagome tells Inuyasha about the passing of her father on Christmas Eve. Inuyasha must now show her his true feelings.

In the Feudal Era, the snow gently falls from the sky, carpeting the ground below it. When it's snowing, the temperatures are dropping down a rock sinking in the water. As the temperature fall, any body of water begins to freeze of it. The snow sparkles whenever light shines down on it, showing a gorgeous scene. But that's not the only thing that happens. Outside are people staying warm as they can with their extra layers of their kimonos. In one particular hut, out comes a girl in a school uniform, a skirt all the way to her knees, with boots instead of school shoes, and a scarf around her neck over her coat that covers her upper body. She runs in the snow, leaving a trail behind. "It's amazing out here." She giggles as she twirls around. She heads over to the Bone Eater's Well. "I can't wait to see my family on the other side." She said as she is about to jump into the depths on the well. "Oh no you don't Kagome." A male voice grabs her waist and pulls her back onto the snowy ground. Kagome tries to get out of the hold, but it's no use. "Inuyasha, I have to go back for Christmas." Kagome persuades him. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, scratching the top of his head. "What is this Chris- mis?" He asks her. Kagome sighs. "Christmas is a holiday that celebrates the joy of family and friends, with presents being passed to one another to show how much they love each other. There's even a big feast at the end of the holiday. I promised my family I'd be there." She explains to him as she still tries to get out of his grip. Inuyasha's tightens his grip and said this, "Well, I have to go with you to make sure you aren't being flirted with any other males in your era." He as they both jump into the well and teleported into Kagome's time.

As Inuyasha and Kagome come out of the well house in the Higurashi shrine, there's snow coming down as well. "See it snows even in my time." Kagome said as they get to her house. She opens the door and goes in. Inuyasha looks around the inside. It seems different then the other times he's been here. Kagome takes off her coat, boots and scarf and hang it on a hook. "I guess you haven't seen my house decorated for Christmas." She said as she goes into the kitchen. Inuyasha shakes his head. "Not like this." He simply replies. "Well, we decorate for the Christmas spirit, and we have a tree inside the house." She said as she grabs something to drink. She then goes into the living room to find her family isn't around. Not only that she does see a pine tree in the living room decorated with lights, ornaments and a star on top of it. She is disappointed immediately as she sits down on the sofa. Inuyasha comes down to sit by her. "What's wrong?" He asks her. "I thought that the tree would be in by now." She answers with downcast eyes. Inuyasha looks around to see that the only being decorated are the lights outside of the house, garnet around the long table, and some plant on top of the arc of the room. "Hey Kagome, what is that?" He asks pointing to the plant. Kagome looks up, "That's mistletoe." Inuyasha looks at it curiously, "Why do you guys have one?" Kagome blushes a little, "Mistletoe is a symbol of love. Whoever kisses someone, will be blessed with eternal happiness, or that's what my mom told me." She looks down in sorrow and goes up to her room. Inuyasha is confused, 'Why is she all of suddenly depressed?' He asks himself. "**Because she assumes that you still love Kikyo." **Another voice answers him. 'Who are you?' He demands it. "**I'm your subconscious, your inner demon.**" It answers him. 'I don't care who you are but just stay out of my business.' He orders it angrily. "**Ah no. Whatever you think or whatever, I get all the information. So don't even deny what you lie about, because I know the truth.**" It protests him. Inuyasha groans as he holds his head. 'Okay fine. What do you want then?' He asks it. "**I'm just saying that Kagome is depresses because she still believes that you love Kikyo and she doesn't have any room in your heart for her.**" Inuyasha gets up from his spot and goes up to her room. Before he knocks on the door, he can hear her sobbing. 'What did I do now?' He asks himself as he flattens his ears. "Oh daddy, if only you were here." Kagome mourns in her sobs. Inuyasha widens his eyes. 'She never told me about her father. What happened?' He asks his inner demon. "**I don't know. I bet her mother knows what happened.**" It suggests him. Inuyasha and heads back downstairs and takes a nap on the couch.

About an hour later, the back door opens and closes. Inuyasha twitches his ear to know who is it was that entered the house. "Inuyasha dear. Hello." It was none other than Kagome's mother. Inuyasha quickly sits up from lying on the couch. "Oh hey. I have to something to ask you." He said as Mrs. Higurashi hangs her coat up onto the hanger. "What is it that you want to ask me?" She asks as she sits in another chair in the living room. Inuyasha takes a deep breathe. "This might come out of nowhere, but what happened to Kagome's father?" Mrs. Higurashi didn't see that coming at all, widens her eyes a little though. No one outside of this family asks anything about her husband. She knew it effected Kagome the most. "Hige Higurashi, my husband got killed 6 years ago, in a car accident." She answers his question. Hearing that from her, caused his ears to flatten on his head. Inuyasha can see the sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was curious. Kagome was somehow mumbling about her dad." He tries to be positive to make sure she doesn't flip out. Mrs. Higurashi shakes her head, "No don't be. It was just like yesterday, when the ground becomes whiten from cold flakes, a spirit is to appear here. Or something that my father told me." She looks outside to see it's still snowing. "I would sometimes feel his presence here, but in a spirit form. That's why we have this mistletoe in here for it's where Hige and I had our first kiss." She explains to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks up to the mistletoe, "So does he ever appear every time?" He asks her. She shakes, "Once in a while. But mostly this time of the year. Kagome would ask advice from him instead of me, and I respect that." She said with a sad smile on her face. "Inuyasha, I know it must've been hard on you greatly without your father around, but you do have some things to remember him by." She advises him with wisdom.

Inuyasha looks to his sword, the Tetsusaiga. "Yes this sword was passed down to me when he passed away after I was born. I inherited not only the sword, but his demon blood that flows in my veins is his purpose to protect those who I care about deeply." He responds with an influential voice. Mrs. Higurashi nods respectfully. "Anyway, but sometimes, that fatal event really did hurt Kagome deeply. Hige was on his way back from Christmas shopping until a drunk driver hit his vehicle, killing him in the process." She weeps with a handkerchief. "Ever since, Kagome prayed to god that he'd still be around for Christmas." She finishes. Inuyasha couldn't take any more of her mourning, but calmly places a hand onto her shoulder. "I just want to know what to do to make it up to her." He asks for advice. She calms down. "I just want her to move on, even though her father isn't around, I'd think that she needs a masculine comfort to ease her pain of the loss of her father. Could you do that for her? Fill her empty void?" She pleas him big time. Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, Inuyasha nods with a smile. "Sure. I'll fill that void." He replies as he stands up and goes up to Kagome's bedroom.

Inuyasha comes up to the door, he could hear her steady breathing. "She must be sleeping." He said quietly. He slowly opens the door to find the room in darkness. He can see the moonlight beaming through her window and onto her. He walks to her side and knees down to her bed level. On her face were faint trails of tears. 'I bet it was from her mourning of her father.' He thought sadly. She turns to her left side of her body with her back exposed for the blanket not covering it. Inuyasha looks to the clock to see it's only quarter to midnight. He takes off his haorai and gets under the covers in Kagome's bed and then drapes his robe onto himself and Kagome to stay even warmer. Kagome snuggles in more. "Inuyasha?" She mumbles as she opens her eyes to find an arm wrapping around her waist. "It's okay, Kagome. I'm here." He assures her even though he's not even sure why he'd say that when nothing wrong is happening. "You probably heard me crying." She breaks the silence. Inuyasha nods, "I did. I heard you talking about how you miss your dad." He said smoothly to her. Kagome nods, unable to say anything else after that.

He lies on his back and pulls her on top of his chest. Kagome is blushing like crazy. Inuyasha could hardly see it due to the darkness of the night. He instinctively rubs her back. "Listen Kagome, I don't want to rush you into telling me anything about your father. But if you are ready to tell me about him, I'd be more than happy to hear from you." He embraces her as he rests his chin onto her shoulder. "If you ever want to tell me anything. Tell me." He whispers to her ear. She nods once more before going back to sleep in his arms. Inuyasha smiles once more before slumber consumes him into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Kagome wakes up to the brightness coming from the outside. As she moves to get out of bed, she is immediately pulled back into its possession. Kagome tries to get out more, but the possession becomes more difficult to accomplish. She uncovers herself to find a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She raises an eyebrow and look to see where the arm is connected to. Behind her is just Inuyasha. She sighs as in to give. There's no way to get out of a half-demon's brute strength. Kagome looks to find it's just the crack of dawn when it's 7:00 on a Saturday. At least she doesn't have to go to school for a week. Calling it lucky that she can just sleep in as long as she want. As soon as she tries to go back to sleep, Inuyasha is beginning to wake up. "You think you're gonna get out of here without me knowing?" He huskily asks into her ear. Kagome twitches her eyes. "I just wanted to get up, but yeah I wanted to get out of your grasp in order to leave." She response as she turns her back to him, to hide her blushing face. However Inuyasha isn't buying it. He turns her over to her other to make sure she's facing him. But she keeps her head down with her eyes closed, avoiding him. Inuyasha shakes his head as he literally pulls her onto his chest. "What are you doing?" She asks with a loud whisper, not to wake anyone else in the house. Inuyasha grins as he wraps his other arm around Kagome. "Isn't it obvious? I'm not letting you get out of my grasp." He rubs her back. Feeling the sensation from his touch lulls her back to sleep. "Inuyasha…please…you're making…me..." Kagome couldn't say anything after that. Satisfied with his success, Inuyasha grabs the close by blankets and wraps her along with his kimono.

Another few hours have passed, and now Inuyasha's fully rested. He opens his eyes to find Kagome sleeping peacefully, like the dead. He smirks as he does the most unthinkable; waking her up. And how is it that he's going to do it? A kiss that is. He stealthily moves around on his body and turns his body and has hers underneath him. Surprisingly Kagome didn't woke up. Satisfied so far, he leans below and presses his lips onto hers, like when a prince wakes up a princess from a cursed sleep. Kagome moans from his pleasure from his kiss. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smirks in thought and pulls her up onto his lap right after he turned his body with his back supported by her headrest. "My father died on Christmas eve." Kagome said sadly, but kept showing a brave face. Inuyasha could see the despair in her eyes, holding back a painful memory that she didn't want anyone outside of her family to know. He embraces, "You didn't really have to tell if you do want to." He insisted. Kagome shakes her head, "He was coming home from the mall to get the final gifts for the family. But a car went out of control and killed him on the spot." Kagome concludes her memory. "I was just 9 when it happened, shortly after Sota was born." She takes a few breaths as she buries her face onto his chest. "Shh, I'm right here, Kagome." He tightens his hold on her. He then looks on to of her dresser to find a picture of her father. More like a self-portrait of him. 'She mostly looks like him.' He thought to himself.

A smell of bacon gets his senses. He looks down to see Kagome looking towards the picture. "I just wish he didn't have to pass away. He'd live again and we could be a family again." She states through her dreadful voice. Inuyasha releases her. She then looks at the shards on her desk. "It'd be selfish of me to wish such a thing." She said with more depression. She gets dressed in a pair of sweat pants, a pink t-shirt and a green hoodie. She then brushes her hair, leaving it down as usual. Inuyasha just sat there observing, with Kagome unknowingly noticing him watching her throughout the time. She looks outside to see it stopped snowing. "I'm going out." She said more to herself than to Inuyasha.

As soon as she leaves the room, Inuyasha gets out of bed and looks outside to see the trail Kagome in winter gear, made as she walks in the snow and going down the steps of her shrine into her town. Before he left the room, he's going be guilty for taking one of the Sacred Jewel shards and use for something for Kagome's sake. He goes downstairs to see Mrs. Hirugashi doing the dishes since breakfast was over with. He goes outside to follow Kagome to see where she was going.

Kagome is walking with a hidden depression on her face. She doesn't want show to anyone around her as she walks down the sidewalk. She gets out of town to find a cemetery. She enters and walks around the path. A gravestone gets her attention. She comes up to it, looking quite familiar. She kneels down and wipes some snow of the top to find her last name carved along with her father's name. Looks around making sure no one is close by, and places her hand on the top. "Daddy, I just wish you didn't have to get into that accident. If you didn't… you'd still be here with us." She weeps as some tears fall on her cheeks and land onto the grave. She stood up and left the cemetery.

After Kagome left, Inuyasha comes from behind a tree and he couldn't believe that she missed her father. He then walks up to the grave and places the shard on the top. "Sacred Jewel shard, please grant my wish to revive Hige Higurashi." He wishes the small fragment. It shines bright as it pulses. Soon the ground crumbles below as soon as a man emerges from underneath it. Inuyasha steps back a little to give him room to the man to come out completely. "Oww that hurts pretty bad." He said rubbing his head. He opens his brown eyes. 'Definitely from her father.' Inuyasha comments the eyes so far. "Excuse me." He said to the man. He looks back. "Who are you?" He asks a little frightened at Inuyasha's appearance. "Relax, I'm a friend of your daughter Kagome." The man smiles instantly, "I'm Hige Higurashi. Kagome's father." He introduces himself. He looks around to find himself in a cemetery. "Where am I? How did I get here?" He asks. Inuyasha sighs and bends down. "I'll explain on the way home." He suggests. Hige gets on. "Now hold." Inuyasha warns as he jumps high into the sky and heads back to the shrine.

Kagome returns home, trying look happy throughout the day. But she has known deep down, that this might the saddest time of the year because of her father's death. She comes into the living to find her family are enjoying themselves with Christmas movies. She frowns and goes upstairs. She comes in to find Inuyasha isn't there as well. "Where did you go, Inuyasha?" She asks herself as she looks around. She goes back out. "Hey mom, do you know where Inuyasha is?" She asks from the bottom of the stairs. "Not since morning." Mrs. Higurashi replies to her. Kagome and goes back upstairs. She closes the door and decided to do something to keep herself busy. While on her work, she begins to feel that something is not right. She looks around her desk, where her bottle with the shards in it. She looks at it carefully, seeing that only 2 were in there instead of 3. "You're in so dead, Inuyasha." She glares in her voice.

Inuyasha and Hige come to the bottom of the stairs that go up to the shrine ground. "I shouldn't go up there." Hige stops him. "Why not?" Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. Hige looks up, "I'd come home on Christmas Day. I want that to be my present to my family." Hige explains to him. Inuyasha can understand him that easily. "If you do want to do that, the lease you could do is to get each of them something." Inuyasha recommends. Hige nods, "I'll do that, just keep my family busy until tomorrow morning." Hige walks away and disappears into the town. Inuyasha jumps up the steep hill and walks back to the house. Just when he about to get through the door to come inside, a voice stops him. "INUYASHA!" It was none other than Kagome's voice full of rage. Inuyasha runs for the hill, but… "SIT!" Kagome yells at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha gets to the snow face first. "Damn she found out." He murmurs as he waits until the spell of the beads wore off. He looks up to find Kagome crossing her arms looking back down on him, with a pair of raging eyes. "Where's the shard, Inuyasha?" She demands him for an answer. Inuyasha stood up and shakes his head to get the snow off him. "I have reason which is a good one to use it, But I'm not telling you what I used it for." He protests even though she's suspicious of his action. "It's a Christmas present from me." He only said to her and jumps onto the roof of the house and beyond her sight.

Kagome runs back into the house to see if Inuyasha sneaks into her room through her window. She goes in and a no show. "Come on Inuyasha, I'm just mad because you took a shard without my permission." She sighs and resumes her work. Soon night time came with nothing but town light beaming in a spectacular feature. She looks outside to find no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. She looks down to her work, a sketch of Inuyasha in a sleeping position. She's mostly down with it. All that's left is Inuyasha's reaction about it. She can smell something good coming from downstairs. She hides her sketch in her desk drawer and leaves the room.

A few seconds after Kagome's departure, her window opens and Inuyasha comes in and closes it behind him. He sniffs the room and can tell that Kagome was here just recently. "I know I'm in trouble but that is exactly why I had to do for her." He said to himself. He then picks up something with a sweet aroma coming from down stairs. "Must be dinner time." He goes down in stealth mode, not get the family surprised. He looks around to find them eating whatever is on the table. Inuyasha literally swiped parts of the plates with each meal, and put them onto his empty plate, and took a seat by Kagome's side. "Where were you, Inuyasha?" Sota asks his hero. "I've been out. That's all." Inuyasha quickly said. Kagome just ignored him through that answer. "So you went shopping?" Grandpa asks him. "You could say that." He comments flatly. Kagome finishes her plates, "I'll be in my room." She excuses herself from the group. Inuyasha looks back to the rest, "Was it something I said?" He looks back and forth between them. "It's not my place to speak." Sota said to him with concern. Inuyasha nods and just ate his meal.

As soon as Inuyasha was done, he cleaned up after himself, and went up stairs toward Kagome's room. He sighs and slowly knocks on her door. Some noise gets his attention like a slam on something. "Kagome, it's me." Inuyasha calls from the outside. Kagome opens the door fast, "I'm fine, I was in the middle of something important." She claims as she lets him in. Inuyasha gets a suspicious feeling that she's hiding something from him. "Ok. Kagome…" He starts off. Kagome turns to him, "I know that I'm in trouble, but I had a good reason to do with it." He grabs her shoulder gently. "Please you must understand. I had to think this through and I wanted to do this for you." He calms said in the end with yet desperation. Kagome nods, "Okay, I trust you. I'll wait until tomorrow to see what you did for me." She agrees on his purpose for this one time of their lives with a assuring smile, as well Inuyasha shows his own. But then something came into his mind. "What is it?" She asks him. Inuyasha shakes his head. "It's nothing." He answers her quickly as looks away releasing his grasp on her shoulder. Kagome doesn't seemed convinced, "I know you too well, but there's something I don't know about you." She describes him so far. Inuyasha sighs in defeat. "You're right Kagome there's one thing you don't know about." He exclaims her statement. Kagome looks down feeling unknown rejection on what he might want from her for Christmas. As she turns around, she then is surprisingly pulled into an embrace. She blushes uncontrollably, unsure on what to say next. "Kagome there's a point in time, every month that I can sense you're in a particular state that I can't control myself." Understanding what he was talking about, made her blush as red as his kimono. 'I think he's talking about my 'shark week.'' She thought to herself. "And at that, I'm on the urge to ask one of the most important questions in my life. So Kagome will you be my mate?" Kagome widens her eyes. She didn't know that he would literally have the courage to ask such a thing to her. He lifts her chin to make sure she's looking straight into his golden eyes. "Is that what you want for Christmas?" She asks him nervously though. "Yes, that's what I want from you. All I need is your answer." Kagome's eyes fill up with tears, "Yes, I'll be your mate. But can we wait until tomorrow though?" She reckons in the end. Inuyasha smiles, "Sure." He agrees with her. Then leans back onto her bed. "We must get some sleep." He suggests. Kagome nods as they get under the comforter. She is already in a green t-shirt, and red pj pants for bed. After she got in, Inuyasha just took off his haorai and put it over the comforter. After he snuggles inside the heavy clothes over him, he find Kagome sound asleep facing him. He smiles back and pulls her into his arms. "Night Inuyasha." Kagome said in her sleep. Inuyasha brushes a few strains of her hair, "Night Kagome." He gives her a kiss on the exposed forehead, and went to sleep.

The next morning, the light from the faintly lit sun light along with snow falling down from the sky, Kagome wakes up to realize it's Christmas, she moves on her own, but not what she had planned. An arm prevents her from escaping the bed. "Inuyasha wake up, it's Christmas." Kagome advices him. "Not now Kagome, sleep more." He protest as he tightens his grip on her. Kagome tries all she can, but Inuyasha's grips gets tighter, probably crushing her inner organs. "Could you at least release me Inuyasha?" She struggles with her strength but Inuyasha does let her go. "It means I'm your mate." She smiles to him, remembering what he wanted from her. Inuyasha as he sits up, "Ah but not yet though Kagome." He wraps his kimono onto himself, while Kagome gets her pink fluffy robe. "Come on let's see what's under the tree." She runs out to find a lot of presents from her family, and Santa. Inuyasha walks down the stairs to see some gifts are for him as well. Soon Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Gramps came down stairs and started unwrapping their gifts. The last gift is a card for Kagome. "I don't know who send it to me." Kagome said as she reads the inside.

"To that wonderful person of my life, come to the front door." She reads it out loud. "Did it say where it was from?" Sota asks her. Kagome shakes her head for a no. She puts the card with the rest of her presents and goes outside. As she opens the door, a voice gets her attention. "It's been a long time, my daughter." Kagome gasps from that familiar voice. She widens her eyes to find her father right in front of her. She blinks a couple times, but no chance of him disappearing. "Dad?" She asks him with disbelief. Hige smiles, "I've returned." He hugs her. Kagome just cried with joy. "But how did you get here?" She asks him. Hige gestures that they go inside. "Kagome who is at the door?" her mother asks. Mrs. Higurashi gasps as well as her eyes begin teary. "Hige?" She asks in disbelief as well. Kagome let her hug her own husband. "Dad?" Sota runs up to him as well. "My son. Hello Sota." He hugs his father big time. Inuyasha smiles as he comes up to Kagome. "I used a jewel shard to revive him." He answers her previous. "I wished that your father was revive with the power of the shard. That is my present for you, Kagome." He wraps his arm around her. Kagome hugs him back, "Thank you so much Inuyasha." She weeps in her gratuity.

The family talked about their lives after Hige's passing, and Kagome's adventure in the Feudal Era on the other side of the well. Soon the dinner was finished, and everyone went up to bed. Hige is so happy he can sleep with his wife again. Kagome smiles for her parents to be reunited again. She turns around and goes back into her room. She closes the door and gets into her PJs and gets under the covers. An arm grabs her back to a hard chest, as the other arms wraps it around the waist. "Remember my present?" She heard Inuyasha's voice into her ear. Kagome giggles and gets something out of her desk drawer. "I was drawing a sketch and I hope you'll like it she gives it to him. Inuyasha looks down to the drawing. He somehow is fascinated with her skills. "Kagome this is amazing. Thank you." He smiles down to her, while she blushes. "But there's something missing though." He said in the end. Kagome looks back to him. "What's that?" She asks him. Inuyasha wraps her in his arms again, "That you're going to be my mate." He reminds her. Kagome giggles as she leans her neck to one side. Inuyasha grins as he bites a pulsing point on her shoulder and neck. Soon some blood comes out of the two holes, but he quickly licks it with his own saliva. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha." She kisses him on the cheek. Inuyasha smiles fondly and lovingly, "Merry Christmas Kagome." He replies and they went to bed to begin a new day as mates.

THE END

A/N this is my first Christmas story, and I wish every reader, and author a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year


End file.
